


afterhappylife

by Peigonisgood



Category: be - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	afterhappylife

1.  
我叫陈云，今年62岁。  
尽管我中年离异，但我有八栋房。  
八栋，不是八套。所以房子虽然不在北上广深，但租金足够我晚年衣食无忧。我在老年大学的同窗知道我有这么多房，送了我一个外号叫“房子多”。他们啊，一个个的除了想跟我处对象的，还有一个老头子开玩笑地问我还缺不缺儿子的。

然后我再也没理过那个风趣幽默的老头子，因为我不缺儿子，我儿子也只有一个。

我儿子五年前死了。

 

2.  
我儿子叫宋渠。

五年前他去欧洲读交换生，知道死在异国他乡影响不好，抑郁症复发是四月份，他硬生生熬到五月底考完试回国。他提着两个大箱子回家后已经是晚上了，我知道他没吃晚饭，就给他做了一碗鲜虾面，他可喜欢吃虾了，我到现在都清清楚楚地记得他那个晚上狼吞虎咽的样子。

然后他在第二天自杀了。

我工作特别忙，那时候我和他爹还没有离婚，但我们都只有初中文凭，自然找不到坐办公室的工作。我和我前夫就是在一个皮革厂里认识的，那时候我是一个打工妹，他是打工仔，虽然那个皮革厂破产不是因为我们结婚，但确实是在我们结婚的三个月后，那个皮革厂破产了。于是我们就自己买了部机器，从小作坊做起，到最后有了一个小规模的皮革厂，你们年轻人现在有句口头禅叫“要恰饭的嘛”，我们当时没文化又穷怕了，当然要拼命赚钱，不然也没钱买八栋房子。

因为忙于工作，我儿子从小学开始就住校，真算起来，他在学校的时间都没在家多。但我只有他一个儿子，他也只有我一个妈，平时星期六天他回来后我们还是会讲讲话的，然后我继续去赚钱，他回学校读书。  
对了，我儿子读书成绩特别好，当年江省最好的高中在我们市只特招了四个，我儿子就是其中一个。他自己报名的，我和他爹以前只知道他成绩好，等他被江二中拟录取了，我们才知道原来我们儿子成绩这么好。后来他大学考的也是全省最好的那所，他其实是觉得考差了的，但他只要有大学读，读毕业，都是我们家第一个大学生。

但他是大三期间自杀的，所以我们家第一个大学生是老年大学毕业的我。  
我们家也只剩下我。

我是在我儿子自杀后，才在他的公寓里发现他的病例的，里面还有拉脱维亚语的，也就是说在交换期间，他也在那边的医院看过病拿过药。那个公寓是我们在得知他考上江二中后买的，原本想平时去看看他时住的，但因为工作忙，那地方还是他一个人住。他自杀也是在那个公寓自杀的。吃完虾面的第二天他买了动车票去省会，跟我们说要去学校拿点资料时还冲我们笑。

但是他没有去学校，他在那个公寓的浴缸里放满热水然后割腕，我们赶到的时候他已经被同学送去医院了，我记得那天医生抱歉的眼神，也记得那位浑身是我儿子血的同学。

那个同学叫林源，他现在正拿着两个冰淇淋甜筒朝我走过来，而我坐在马德里的普拉多博物馆门口的台阶上。

他也是我儿子宋渠的前男友。

 

3

马德里是我和林源在欧洲的第一站。林源今年二十七，只比我儿子大一岁。他到底是年轻人，到现在脸上看不出疲惫，但我年纪在哪儿了，时差倒的没年轻人快，去了个美术馆就有点撑不住。林源很照顾我，问我要不要先回民宿休息，我吃着他递过来的冰淇淋，点点头后问，这个甜筒多少钱。

林源指了指博物馆旁的那个小摊，那上面写着的价格是2.85欧。前面说了，我是一个有八栋房子的女人，但我也是从一块钱掰成两半花的穷苦日子走过来的，2.85我按汇率一乘八，就觉得有点吃不下去。随后我拿出钱包，想把冰淇淋的钱还给林源，林源连连摆手，说我昨天还请他吃晚饭了呢，让我别还他冰淇淋这点小钱。

“阿姨是长辈，请你吃饭是应该的。”我还是坚持，“你年轻人就拿工资的，不要跟阿姨客气。”  
“那要不我记账，”林源笑，“咱们接下来还要去好几个地方呢，我要是再给您买了什么东西，您回国后一起给，成吗？”

我觉得林源这个建议挺靠谱，也防止了尴尬，就没再推脱了。事实上我和林源也是今年才重新取得联系的，之后我们约定4月份一起来欧洲玩。林源学核物理，两年前他国防科大研究生毕业，然后进了一个研究院当工程师，研究托克马克。我问他托克马克是什么，他给我看钢铁侠的图片，说那个什么史塔克胸前的反应装置的原理就跟托克马克差不多。我还是不能理解，我大半辈子都忙着赚钱，电影院都没去过几次，不懂他们年轻人看得这些电影，林源就换了种更通俗易懂的讲法，说那就是个“小太阳”，如果研究成功了，以后真的太阳要是爆炸了，地球有了托克马克，就还是能活下去。

我依旧不太懂，就去查资料，也问了老年大学里的同学老师，那个风趣幽默的老头说太阳还有五十亿年才爆炸呢，等我们子孙都没子孙了，都未必要操心这事儿。我听了，更不想理那个老头了。但那个老头就挺喜欢联系我的，知道我要去欧洲玩，还问我可不可以给他寄明信片。

我在普拉多博物馆里确实买了明信片，但我就是不想给那个老头寄。我买了十张，那些明信片上的画我其实叫不出名字，但我看着好看，就买了。至于为什么买十张，是因为一张要1.1欧，但十张只要八欧，我就问林源有没有想买的，我们一起凑十张，林源边挑边笑，说宋渠要是在，肯定也会买十张。

然后他眨了好几下眼，突然就说不出话了。我也深呼吸了好几次，问他，为什么这么说。

“因为他喜欢买有折扣的东西，”林源吸了吸鼻子，“他还有套很奇怪的理论，半折在他眼里就相当于不要钱。”他说着，手指停留在一张亚当和夏娃的明信片上（我都老年大学要毕业了，亚当和夏娃我还是知道的），他拿起，跟我说，五年前宋渠给他寄的就是这张。

然后我们从博物馆出来，一起坐在台阶上吃冰淇淋，林源从包里拿出一个小信封，将里面的明信片都倒出来给我看，其中就有那张亚当和夏娃。  
我数了数，这里一共有十一张明信片，全都是宋渠寄给他的。但那些明信片图案的艺术性都很强，看上去都很特别，但看不出我儿子是从哪些国家和城市给他寄的。我就让林源帮我拿着冰淇淋，从包里也掏出一个信封，我这里也有十一张明信片，但每张的正面都是花里胡哨的风景照和城市的名字。  
我挑出那张Madrid的，翻到背面，给林源看。五年前宋渠在背面写：

妈妈！

儿子在西班牙首都，我玩得很开心。  
并且还有两个月就能放假回家，更开心！

爱你的宋渠

2019.4.10

林源看完了，也把他的那张亚当夏娃翻到了背面，上面写着：

你好啊林源：

今天是跟林源哥哥分手的第一天，等宋渠不抑郁了，宋渠就来追你。

虽然分手了但是依旧爱哥哥的宋渠

2019.4.10

“他还说自己很开心，”我戳着林源那张明信片上宋渠的名字，像戳着他的鼻子，“他那天肯定很抑郁，又不想我们做父母的担心，所以写自己很开心。”

“你们那天分手的？”我问林源。  
“按国内时间算是那天没错，我们时差六个小时。”林源说，“我记得他是在12:05跟我说得分手。”

我没有再说话，低头继续吃冰淇淋。林源掏出一个旧手机，从相册里翻出一张照片给我看。那是张聊天记录的截图，时间是2019年4月10号的中午，宋渠发了张冰淇淋的图片给他，那个冰淇淋跟我们现在吃的很像。随后，五年前的林源问：马德里的冰淇淋什么味道？宋渠回：甜甜的。

林源：那你吃了，心里也要甜甜的啊。  
宋渠：嗯！

林源看着那段聊天记录，抿着嘴笑。

“谢谢你，”我跟林源说，“谢谢你跟他分手后，还愿意跟他保持联系。”  
“我应该做的，”林源吃了很大一口，然后说，“我做的还不够好。”

 

 

4  
我们回民宿的时间不算晚，但我们的房东都已经在客厅里坐着了。见我们回来了，他们就冲我们打招呼，问我们今天都去了什么地方。我在老年大学里很认真地学过英语，基本交流还是会几句的，我年纪也大了，说得磕磕绊绊口音重也不觉得害臊，就当是锻炼口语。期间林源去厨房喝水，我跟房东们交流了几分钟后，也去了厨房。

然后我看到林源站在冰箱前，手里也没有玻璃杯，我站到他旁边，问他怎么了。那冰箱上贴着很多纸和明信片，开头都是Dear Xavier and Matt 。Xavier和Matt就是我们的房东，他们是一对非常热情好客的同性恋伴侣，所以不少住过的人都会给他们留感谢的字条，或者给他们寄明信片。我顺着林源的目光看到了其中一张明信片，翻译过来是谢谢他们的安慰和照顾，他以后一定还来马德里，一定会把自己的男朋友和母亲带上。  
落款是宋渠。

林源将遮住那张明信片右下角的纸张拨开，看到了明信片寄出的时间，那是五年前的明天，4月11日。

“他那时候在巴塞罗那，他说他一定会再来，”林源说，“他那时候还想活下去。”

与此同时Xavier和Matt也进了厨房，见我们都在看那张明信片，就问我们发生了什么。我的情绪比林源调整地快，也没有隐瞒，指着那张明信片，说那是我儿子写的。

Xavier先是想了想，然后很快就反应过来，说他有印象。我已经很久没有从别人口中听到我儿子的名字了，就问他们关于宋渠还记得多少。Xavier双手交叉放在胸前，似乎不知道该如何开口，Matt就揉了揉伴侣的肩，跟我说，他哭了一整天。

“我们原本不想打扰，但他从入住开始就没离开过房间，房间的隔音效果也没有很好，所以我们能听到他一直在哭。他哭到了第二天中午，我们也怕他出事，我就做了点热的给他送进去，”Matt摸了摸自己的胸，“我五年前还是厨师。”  
“然后我也回家了，也尝试着安慰他。我记得他当时说他分手了。”

“嗯，跟我。”林源并没有隐瞒。这让Xavier觉得诧异，指了指我，问，“那你是……”  
“我是他妈妈，”我指着宋渠在明信片上写的最后一句，“我们一起来住他住过的地方。”

“Wow，”Matt也很惊奇，“那宋渠呢？”  
“他很好，”我笑着对他们说，“他的签证比我们晚几天，所以过两天才能和我们汇合，他也一直记得你们。”  
“谢谢，太谢谢了。”Xavier说着，握住了Matt楼在自己腰上的手。他们原本以为我们就是母子，知道中国人对同性恋的态度保守，所以这两天一直没做什么亲密的举措，现在知道我们一个是宋渠母亲，一个是宋渠男友，他们也不再拘束。  
“那恭喜你们复合，”Xavier对林源说，“他那天真的哭得很伤心。他一定很爱你。”  
林源礼貌地笑，然后说：“我知道。”

他说：“我一直知道。”

 

5

我们第二天也去巴塞罗那。

我们是坐火车去的，进车厢后林源让我坐靠窗的位置，然后他也坐下，跟巴塞罗那民宿的主人交流怎么拿到钥匙。这次旅行的所有交通和住宿都是林源订的，不然我一个五十多岁，到现在都更习惯用手写打字而不是拼音的人是不敢自由行的。宋渠学俄语，他去拉脱维亚之前就很喜欢欧洲，也和我提过，说研究生想跨专业，去欧洲念理工科方向的专业，我就经常畅想以后不赚钱了，让我儿子带着我畅游欧洲。我当时跟他说，那妈妈要当你的跟屁虫，你说去哪里就去哪里，妈妈就负责在后面买单。

现在我跟在林源后面，林源说去哪里就去哪里，我有点后悔让他记账了，很多景点和车票他在网上都买好票了，但也不告诉我到底多少钱，我觉得我接下来就是天天请他吃饭，也还是我欠他。

我们订的民宿基本上都是宋渠五年前住过的（只要房东五年后还在开民宿，我们就会订），路线也是复刻他在欧洲的几次旅行。三个小时后我们抵达了巴塞罗那，四月份是旅游旺季，车站里人潮涌动，我怕把林源跟丢了，就抓住了他书包的带子。我的动作让林源突然地扭头，他错愕地看着我，那一刻好像呼吸都停了，我没见过他这么失态，刚要松手，林源跟我说，阿姨你抓稳。

然后我们就出了车站。林源跟我说，我们订的民宿就在车站附近，只需要步行十几分钟就能到达。我还是想坐车或者打出租车，因为林源一定要帮我拉行李箱，这样太累了。林源说没事，还说我要是不介意，可以继续拉他的书包带子。  
“宋渠以前也喜欢这样，”林源边走边跟我说，“他方向感很差，就是游泳也经常会撞到水线，到新地方了没导航就寸步难行。他大二的时候我们去重庆玩，一出门就拉我书包带子，也不问今天有什么行程，我去哪儿他就跟着去哪儿。”

“我记得，我手机里还有你们两个在那个什么……就是灯亮起来很好看的地方？阿姨叫不来。”  
“洪崖洞。”林源提醒我。  
“对，洪崖洞。他当时把照片发朋友圈了，他爸看了，还说你一定是宋渠很好的朋友，不然他不会和人拍合照的。”我笑，“说起来，他方向感差还是遗传我，但以前一家人出去玩，都是他做的攻略。有一次我们去深圳，他在国外呢，从动车票到旅游团到住宿，全都给我们订好，有什么特色的吃的，也在地图上搜好告诉我们要怎么找。他觉得自己是男孩子嘛，就什么都要考虑的面面俱到。”  
“是啊，他真的很懂事。”林源说，“也就和我在一起的时候，他会依赖我。”

他说：“宋渠也只依赖我。”

 

6  
我们入住的民宿有两个房间，林源建议我住左边那个更大的，也是宋渠之前住过的。然后我们稍稍休息，就出门去景点。五年前宋渠在巴塞罗那呆了两天，但只去了毕加索博物馆和米拉之家，余下的时间就在巴塞罗那的街道随便走走。  
所以这个下午我们也先只是逛逛，市中心的大街小巷都在卖一件蓝红相间的球服，我自己也算是制造业出生的嘛，都不用摸，远远地一看，就觉得这些衣服是made in Guangzhou的，还有街头小巷里那些黑人摆的地摊，谁说欧洲没有假货的，这些地毯上明晃晃摆着阿迪啊耐克啊，还有那些假名牌包，我就跟林源说，那些球鞋可能是made in Putian，那些包是made in Wenzhou。

“不过这个皮用的是真皮，”我还想继续说的，但见林源一直沉默，就问，“阿姨讲这些你是不是不爱听啊，不好意思啊，阿姨跟皮革打了大半辈子交道了，有点职业病。”  
“爱听爱听。”林源说的一点也不敷衍，“宋渠以前跟我提过的，他说您出去玩，总是习惯低着头，去看别人穿的鞋都是什么款式，用什么皮，他说您特别厉害，都不用摸，看一眼就知道是人造皮还是动物皮，如果是真皮，您也能看出来是第几层。他……他还说很心疼您。”  
林源深吸了一口气，也控制住了情绪，继续道：“他说，很多工作，您一直是能自己来就自己来，这样就不用再请一个员工。有一项工序是给皮革定型，需要敲钉子，您十个手指头都敲坏过。他说他高考前两个月还有过自杀的念头，但您就是那时候给他送了碗鲜虾面到学校，他看见您指甲盖里有淤血，他觉得他还是得活下去。”

“他从来没跟我说过。”我笑，“他真的很懂事啊，有什么困难都自己克服，有什么不开心都自己憋着。”  
“是啊，”林源说，“宋渠真的很好，很懂事。”

“那你也多给阿姨讲讲你们的故事，”我跟林源说，“阿姨错过太多了，阿姨想听你多讲讲。”  
我说：“阿姨很想他。”

我们完全是在市中心里没有目的地走，但走着走着，我们就路过了一个博物馆。我对艺术真的一窍不通，但这个叫毕加索的画家我还是听说过的，他的画很奇怪，但画卖的很贵。于是我们就租了中文讲解，我每一条都听过去，才知道那个毕加索啊，其实厉害的不得了，我们昨天在马德里，还去了另一个美术馆，里面有一副他的《格尔尼卡》，我看了，就和林源说，这个画看上去真的很简单啊，宋渠到十四岁的时候也还在学画画呢，他说不定也能画。但我去了那个博物馆一看，才知道，原来这个毕加索，十四岁的时候就已经画的很好了，他是随着年龄地增长，他的看法见解也随之改变，所以才才越画越抽象。那个博物馆的最后一个人厅是毕加索画的好几副鸽子，那些鸽子，一只只的，都胖嘟嘟圆滚滚的，特别可爱。林源也看笑了，从信封里拿出一张宋渠以前给他寄的明信片，正面的图案就是那几只鸽子。宋渠在背后写：

哈喽哈喽  
巴塞罗那的人不是都踢足球  
但是宋渠永远爱林源！

比毕加索画的鸽子还要可爱的宋渠  
2019.04.11

“他也给我寄了，但还是那种一看就是巴塞罗那的风景照。”我说，“他那一天说不定真的挺开心的。”

 

7  
从毕加索博物馆出来差不多是下午四点，我们继续去了博物馆附近的米拉之家。这个地方也有中文讲解，我就每一条都认认真真地听过去。林源真的很耐心，也不催我，有些英语的导语我看不太懂，他还会很细心地给我翻译。宋渠很喜欢讲林源，他不爱社交，但他读大学的前两年，只好跟我视频聊天，就肯定会讲到林源。他说林源成绩特别好，还是学生会主席，不仅有国防科大的保研名额，本校的老师也想收他做研究生，还承诺帮他联系国外的研究所。但林源想读国防科大，男孩子嘛，都是有参军报国的心的。  
但林源最终还是没有走军工方向，就只是去了科研所。宋渠自杀后，我足足有一年的时间疯狂地找关于他的一切，我以前只会用微信不知道微博是什么东西，我甚至都找到他的微博号。那个微博号就像他的树洞，连林源也不知道这个号的存在。林源拟录取后他发了条微博，说林源以后不管去哪个研究所，他都愿意跟着去旁边开个小卖部，但是罗布泊不行，要是被分配到罗布泊了，他就去相关部门门前拉条幅，上面写“还我老公”。

有很长一段时间，我看着那条微博，会怀疑以宋渠的性子，他要是还活着，林源也真得被分配到罗布泊了，他未必会去拉条幅。  
但后来我想想也未必，因为以宋渠的性子，他也不可能会说这样的话，而他都会发这么一条微博了，他说不定真的会这么做。

我想我儿子真的很爱林源。

参观结束后我们下楼准备回去，在楼梯口，我们看到有个小摄影棚，背后是一片绿幕。工作人员问我们要不要照相，林源问是不是要收费，工作人员模棱两可地说，照相是免费的。  
然后林源就有点不建议我去拍，但我突然想到了什么，从包里拿出三张相片，问工作人员是不是这里拍的，工作人员一看那三张照片的背景，连连点头。我就拉了拉林源的衣服，说还是拍吧。

“我们一起拍。”我说，“宋渠以前也拍过，我们拿着他的照片，这样我们三个就有合照了。”

于是我和林源并排站，一人一手，拿着宋渠的相片，拍照的人说了好几个“smile”，我们才拍到一张满意的。然后我们拿着号码牌去里面的房间拿照片，那三张照片的背景也p好了，都是巴塞罗那有名的景点，那照片当然不是免费的，两张十欧，三张十二欧。

“我还以为只有国内的旅游景点会这样，没想到洋鬼子也玩这一套啊。”我知道他们听不懂中文，就跟林源这么开玩笑地说，“宋渠当时肯定是脸皮太薄了，想着拍都拍了，就没好意思不付钱。”

“不过十二欧真的挺贵的，而且这p的……”林源也吐槽，但他看到照片中的照片里宋渠洋溢着的笑，没再多说什么，就付了三张的钱。我也把宋渠的那张给他，宋渠当年也买了三张，我想他一定是想一张留给自己，一张给我，一张给林源。  
“回头我烧一张合照给他，”我说，“他看到我们三个同框，肯定也很开心。”

8

我们在巴塞罗那只停留了两天。这是个很惬意的城市，但五年前，宋渠也只停留了两天。这个城市的建筑很美，也有蔚蓝的海，但宋渠就是海边长大的，不然游泳也不会那么好，比起建筑，他更喜欢美术馆，所以五年前的13号他就去了巴黎。从巴塞罗那到巴黎我们不准备办托运，林源就没打印登记卡，但去机场的前一天他查官网，发现我们的visa必须要打印登记卡，去柜台做visa check后才能登机，所以我们就在谷歌地图上搜打印店，但到了目的地，发现那里并没有开门的店，林源就有点着急，因为地图上显示的最近一家打印店也离我们的所在地很远，而且营业时间即将结束，我们就只能打车，但好事多磨，这个点，出租车我们也没见到一辆，这时候一个路过的姑娘问我们是不是中国人，需不需要帮助，我们就问附近有没有打印店，她给我们指了个方向，说走路五分钟就能到。  
我们跟那个姑娘说了好几个谢谢，那个姑娘笑起来很好看，说没关系。从打印店出来后我和林源说我们运气真好，遇到的都是好人，不像别人在西班牙，都是被抢包抢钱抢护照。

“这世界上本来就是善良的人更多啊，”林源说，“宋渠以前也和我说，他出去玩遇到的都是好人。巴黎的地铁很绕，他来的第一天老是坐了反方向，有一次不知道为什么，他从同一个站点出来后，地铁卡突然不能刷了，他都还没来得及着急呢，就有个黑人小姐姐冲他招手，刷了自己的卡，让宋渠跟在她后面进去。”

“那明天去巴黎，我就放心了。”我说，“我们遇到的也肯定都是好人。”  
“因为阿姨就是很善良的人啊，”林源说，“是阿姨把宋渠培养的也很善良，所以他遇到的也都是好心人。”  
我摇头：“他那么好，是因为他自己一直很努力，我要是陪他的时间再多一点，我也想把这个功劳往自己身上揽，但我没有。我很感谢你父母把你培养的那么好，很谢谢你在他情绪低落的时候，耐心地陪着他。

“这有什么要谢不谢的，”林源轻笑：“我喜欢他啊。”

9

我们在巴黎住的民宿的房东是中国人，林源之前就加了他微信，所以联系也方便。我们还是先去放行李，然后出去逛逛。来巴黎当然是要购物，我的小姐妹们知道我出国了，也都托我带些奢侈品。我自己是不会买这么贵的，就比如那个什么爱什么马的牌子，一条皮带要一两万，我就是做皮革的，十几年前也做过这些名牌的假货，这些奢侈品的性价比我知道的一清二楚，更不舍得给自己花这份钱，但我很想给林源买，就让他试试，林源连连摆手，哭笑不得地说他是搞科研的，用这么贵的皮带真的没意思。

“那阿姨给你买块手表，”我说，“宋渠考上大学那一年正好十八岁，我和他爸想送他个礼物，就托朋友从国外带了块浪琴表。阿姨也给你买一块。”  
“真不用，阿姨，”林源抓着头发，都不好意思了，“我真的不需要这些，我们每天进实验室之前，什么金属物都不能戴的，有些人嫌麻烦，也怕丢，戒指都不戴了。”  
像是为了让我更信服，林源边说，边张开左手的五指给我看。他那里并没有戒指，他二十七了，和我儿子分手后，他没有再开始任何一段恋情。

我突然想到宋渠的另一条微博，他说林源其实是喜欢女孩子的，所以每每想到自己身边的是林源，他觉得幸福，也觉得愧疚。

 

10

在巴黎的第二天，我们去了卢浮宫。卢浮宫里没有中文讲解，林源就先听英语的，然后翻译给我听。我是艺术门外汉嘛，来卢浮宫，肯定也要去看镇馆三宝。《蒙娜丽莎》前面的人最多，个个都举着手机在拍照，林源问我要不要和《蒙娜丽莎》合影，我点点头，照了几张后发朋友圈，定位在卢浮宫。  
真的要做比较，我其实更喜欢普拉多博物馆里的《蒙娜丽莎》，那幅《蒙娜丽莎》是达芬奇的徒弟临摹的，跟真迹比起来，色彩更艳丽，我不是很懂绘画技巧之类的，就是喜欢色彩丰富的，所以我觉得徒弟画的那幅更好看。林源就说那幅也更像我，面部也更丰腴，看上去更有福气。  
“看上去也更招财，”我用词就比林源这种高学历的接地气，“你阿姨确实很招财的，要是没我，光靠宋渠他爸一个人，是赚不了这么多钱的。不过离婚了也好，我反正不想再这么累了，厂都归他，房子都归我。”

“我其实挺不能理解您的做法的，”林源说，“因为在宋渠看来，那个厂，也就是您的事业，就像您的另一个孩子。我没想到您到最后不要了。”  
我摇摇头，是真的一点也不觉得可惜。

“我把我的事业当儿子来操心，就是希望赚更多的钱，让宋渠能少吃苦多享福啊，我做一切都是为了他。我要是早知道他高三就有这个病，我肯定钱都不挣了，就陪着他。”

我说：“我也好想让他知道，他妈妈也很爱他。”

 

11  
4月14日，来巴黎的第二天，我们去了奥塞美术馆。  
比起卢浮宫，这个美术馆对路痴友好多了，我看着中文的讲解图，至少不会迷路。对于我这个年纪的人来说，旅游就是去这辈子只去一次的地方看看，所以每一个美术馆我都会很珍惜，看到什么好看漂亮的，我都会停下来拍拍照。  
我会去找我儿子五年前也拍过的画，一想到五年前他也在这个位置站过，看过，拍过，我就会觉得我离他更近了一点。我儿子的自杀是蓄谋已久的，他一直是怕麻烦人的性子，所以列好了清单，上面写着各种账户和密码，社交软件里的记录也提前删过，林源那个旧手机里的聊天记录，宋渠手机里全都没有。

他这么做是怕我们做父母的知道那一年他和林源其实还在一起，会去怪林源，所以他自杀前两个月就跟林源说分手，跟他撇的干干净净。他真狠心啊，自杀前连封遗书斗没留，就在清单背面写了三行字：

没有什么是永恒不朽的  
我只是早点离开和解脱  
爱我的人请为我高兴

所以我不怪他，我怎么会怪我儿子呢，我心疼他，他生命里最后的几个月该是多绝望，才连一封遗书都写不出来。他自杀后的第一年我每天都以泪洗面，疯狂地寻找跟他有关的一切，到第二年我才渐渐冷静，也开始看心理咨询师，并且离了婚。我并没有彻底地走出来，但我也知道既然还活着，就还是得往前看，于是去上了个老年大学，宋渠还在的时候我就跟他提到过，等妈妈不挣钱了，妈妈一定要去读大学，现在想来，我好像说了很多个“等妈妈不挣钱了”，我的宋渠自杀的时候二十一岁，这句话他听我许诺了二十一年，他也永远不会等不到我实现其中的任何一个。

我想得出神，讲解器里的声音重复了好几遍，我都没有动。林源就有点担心，抬手在我眼前晃了晃，我扭过头看他，他问我是不是很喜欢这几幅印象派的画。

“这个叫印象派啊，”我其实不太懂什么叫印象派，但我听讲解里提到过除了印象派，还有学院派，而且学院派的画家刚开始都有点瞧不起印象派，觉得他们的画太不精雕细琢了，我往后又退了一步，将那幅布格罗的《维纳斯的诞生》拍下来，我和林源说，这个维纳斯肯定比我们之后要去的意大利的维纳斯好看，这个维纳斯白白嫩嫩的，意大利的那个维纳斯看上去没精神，还溜肩。  
“您说的是乌菲兹美术馆里那幅《维纳斯的诞生》吗？”林源笑着，“您还知道波提切利画的维纳斯溜肩？”  
“那当然，阿姨出来玩，也做功课的。”我跟他说，“阿姨现在也总结出来了，这个学院派啊，就像生图，没p过也没调色，看起来很真实。这个印象派啊，就是又开柔焦又开滤镜，看起来美美的。阿姨五十多了，发朋友圈照片也还要美颜一下的，当然更喜欢印象派了。”  
“我还第一次听这种比喻，”林源被我逗笑了我，“但您说得很有道理啊，印象派的看起来确实特别美。”

跟着地图册上推荐的顺序，我们慢慢走到了二楼，那里有一个厅放着高更和梵高的画作。我这次出来玩啊，到现在能明白毕加索为什么那么有名了，但高更为什么那么有名，我还是不得其解。不过林源和我说，这个画家和梵高一样，都是活着的时候默默无闻，画作的价值在去世后才被世人挖掘，我听了，觉得特别惋惜，直到失去之后才懂得珍惜似乎是人的通病，他都死了，人们给他的美誉称赞再多，又有什么用呢。人死了，就什么都没了。他已经死了，他连一笔都不会再画了。

林源和我说，宋渠很喜欢高更。大四的时候林源选择特别多，他们还一起畅想过，如果不读国防科大而是去波士顿的研究所，他们要一起去哪里玩。宋渠很想去波士顿的一个美术馆，那里有高更的画，林源说他们还翻墙去美术馆的官网上查，看欧洲这边的学生证能不能打折。

林源继续说：“五年前不是有个讲法叫人类命运共同体嘛，我和他当时也像宋渠林源共同体，把对方都考虑到自己的未来里，藕断丝连到分不开。我确实不是同性恋，只是恰好遇到他了，我为了不让他多想，还带他去过我家见父母。”

我点点头，说：“宋渠跟我提过，他出国后有一次我跟他视频，他又提到你，我不乐意，要挂，他也很难受，说你特别特别好，就是因为你带他回过家，他才执意要在出国前的那个暑假带你来我们家。我们当时也高兴，因为他从来没有好到愿意带回家的朋友，我还做了一桌子特产海鲜。宋渠也订好了海边的民宿，打算吃完饭第二天就和你一起去。”

“是啊，他要是没在吃饭的时候突然说我是他男朋友，叔叔没有生气大发雷霆，我就还能睡他房间，第二天和他一起去海边。”林源和我说，“我一直很想和他去海边，我父亲是游泳教练，我自己从小到大都是室内游泳馆练出来的，所以除了标准游泳池，海里河里的水都不爱碰。宋渠觉得我太爱惜羽毛了，在我耳边念叨海边有多好玩，能捡到什么贝壳，又有多少跳跳鱼，他把这个叫‘游野泳’，他说他一定要带我体验野泳的乐趣。”

林源说：“他还说想去荷兰和希腊。2019年的三月份，他情绪还是比较稳定，他跟我说六月份再去这两个国家，他对欧洲就没执念了，剩下的等我们都工作经济独立了，再一起去。阿姆斯特丹有梵高博物馆，雅典又是一切起源的地方，对了，他还很想看极光，三月份也是去看极光最后的日子，他没去，跟我说极光是要和喜欢的人一起看才有意义的，他要和我一起去看。”

林源说：“但他五月底考完试后，什么地方都没有去就直接回了国。他那时候已经不和我联系了，但我一直在关注他的各种社交软件，每天晚上睡前都要翻墙看看他的ins和Facebook，想知道他过得好不好。那几天他什么都没发，我给他打电话，发短信，他也不回，微信也把我拉黑了，我越想越觉得不对劲，担心到半夜睡不着，实在是忍不住给你们打电话——”

“然后您说他坐了晚上的动车回了学校。”林源捂脸，然后道，“我要是没那么犹豫，早点联系你们，我说不定就能救他。”

“你已经救了他很多次了，”我让林源不要内疚，“阿姨真的很谢谢你，如果没有你，宋渠高三那年就没了，根本活不到二十一岁。你对他来说太重要了，所以他才迫不及待地告诉我们你们的关系，因为你真的是太好了。”

12  
我给林源看宋渠的微博，见林源父母的那天，他发了一条为数不多的图片长微博，详细地记录那天都发生了什么。那天林源掏出钥匙，没自己开锁，而是给宋渠，让他来，还跟他说这是迟早的事。  
于是宋渠就拧开了门锁，林源先进去的，站在的玄关的地方，扭过头冲宋渠招手。林源家的玄关有一盏很小的吊灯，散发出的温暖柔光像一双双手扼住了他的喉咙，让他有一瞬间无法呼吸。林源拿出新的拖鞋给他，见他愣住都不动，还蹲下身要帮他脱鞋。这时候林源的母亲走过来了，林源也没起身，就随意地蹲着，介绍说这个是我的好朋友宋渠，这个是我的母亲大人。

然后宋渠顺从地换好鞋，和林源一起坐在餐厅里，林源从橱柜里拿出好多东西，有装着饼干的铁盒，有攒了很久的糖果，他把这些全都献宝一样地摆在宋渠面前，其中也包括一盒绿豆糕。

“我爸今天下午排了一个半小时才买到的，老字号！”林源往卧室的方向一瞅，他爸正在那儿用吸尘器打扫呢，然后他回过头，继续夸张地轻声道，“我妈爱吃，他下班后就经常会去买，现在都归你。”

他把所有好吃地都推到宋渠面前，他对宋渠说，现在都归你。

“还是说你想吃热的？”见宋渠没动作，林源又问，“我们前两天一起包过馄炖，冰箱里还放着一点呢，我让我妈给你做红油抄手好不好？”  
林源张罗着，把自己也给说饿了，头一歪冲客厅里的母亲喊：“母亲大人，要不我点个附近夜市的夜宵外卖，我们四个一起吃啊！”  
“行啊，”因为卧室里吸尘器的声音有点吵而选择在客厅看电视的林源母亲答应着，“但你那位小朋友要是有什么忌口你记得备注上，别忘了！”

“他能吃！”林源笑，“他——”

他的话还没来得及说完，就被椅子和地板的摩擦声打断，宋渠“蹭——”得就起身了，低着头就是要离开。林源以为他是要去洗手间，就把他拦下，想让他去自己房间的。他抬手去捏宋渠的脸颊本来是想逗他，他没想到指腹触碰到宋渠的眼下，他摸到的全是泪。

他意识到宋渠不是要是洗手间，宋渠是想走，想离开。

想落荒而逃。

“怎么了？怎么好端端的……”林源也手足无措，想把人抱着，但宋渠很抗拒，拒绝他的拥抱。吸尘器和电视机的声音掩盖了他们肢体上法冲突，宋渠的情绪又是内敛到连沮丧低落都要习惯性压抑住，他哭着让林源放手，那句“求求你让我走”真的是他的极限了。

“你真的不应该遇上我，”宋渠把脸上的泪都抹掉，“你……”他伸出手指，指了指头顶的灯和四周，他和林源说，你是有家的。

林源有一个非常温馨又幸福的家。宋渠有多渴望和林源有一个家，他现在站在这里就有多罪恶。

因为林源本来就不是同性恋，他如果没有遇到宋渠，他的父母也不会有一个伴侣是同性的儿子。

他不能这么自私，他不能破坏林源的家。

“你这……”林源也不知道该说什么，但还是把人抱住，不让他走，他父母也听到动静并走到餐厅，见宋渠在哭，林母走近安慰，那语气是真的很心疼。宋渠很容易让人心疼，他很白瘦，脸又小五官也精致，鼻子上还有颗痣。他长得很好看，但一开口说话和做事，又绝不会让人觉得女气，只会觉得这个男孩子很安静和内敛，骨子里还带着生人勿近的傲气。这样的宋渠掉眼泪，谁看了都心疼，都想抱他，他会推林源，但林源母亲拍他的后背摸他的头发，他是晚辈，当然不会有别的动作。林源母亲也很温柔，不会说些宋渠从小听到大的“男孩子不能掉眼泪”“男孩子要坚强”“要像个男子汉”之类的话，而只是安慰道：“有什么不开心的，哭出来就好了，小朋友。”

“他不是小朋友，他只比我小一岁，他——”林源的停顿完全可以忽略，他对抱着宋渠的母亲。以及在他身后的父亲，他跟他们说，宋渠是他的男朋友。

他的母亲放在宋渠背上的手一顿，僵了足足有五六秒，然后才继续规律地拍。他父亲的反应就比较大，拿吸尘器的手直接松开了，吸嘴“哐啷”掉到了地上。

但当见到自己的妻子都没什么大的反应，他“啧”了一声，把吸嘴捡起来，回了卧室，继续打扫。林源后来也跟我讲过他父母的爱情故事，他们一个是医生，一个是游泳教练，能把这两个八杆子打不着的职业联系在一起的，也只有爱情了，所以他们也尊重儿子的爱情，尊重儿子的恋人。我听了之后很感慨，但又觉得是意料之中，因为正是有这么好的父母，才培养出了这么好的林源。不像我前夫，当年听到宋渠说林源不仅是他朋友，还是他男朋友，他二话不说扯了餐布，不仅将整个餐厅弄得杯盘狼藉，还拿着扫把骂骂咧咧要把人赶走。那天晚上要不是林源主动离开，并且劝宋渠冷静，不要和我们冲撞，我毫不怀疑宋渠会和他父亲打起来。那天也是我第一次见到宋渠有脾气，他一直很懂事和听话，但他为了林源，他会毫不犹豫地忤逆。我陪伴宋渠的时间确实很少，但我也了解他的性子，他并不是沉不住气的人，我就有很长一段时间不能理解，他为什么就不能再等几年，如果是在他们两人都毕业工作，他们都经济独立了再和我们开诚布公，我们也不能拿他们怎么样。  
直到我看到了那条微博，了解了那个晚上究竟都发生了什么，我也明白了，我想宋渠未必是冲动，而是真的不想在我们面前遮遮掩掩。  
因为我们是给他生命的他的父亲母亲，我们是他的小家。

他迫切地把最爱的人介绍给父母，他固执地想要一个完整的家。

13  
林源和我说，宋渠其实并不喜欢理工科。他高中去攻物理竞赛完全是因为老师觉得他成绩好又稳，应该去试试，他就去了。大学被调剂到俄语完全是个意外，但他学了半个学期，就连牛顿第三定律是什么都忘了。

很开心地忘了。

他也不见得多喜欢学外语，但这对他来说至少比数字有趣。因为我们做父母的很少陪他，宋渠在遇到林源之前一直都是按部就班，听别人建议得活。老师说他应该去试试竞赛，他就去了。别人说他只要成绩足够好，父母也肯定会多关心你，他就安安静静地天天学习，从小到大什么事都没惹过，也没答应过任何一个异性的告白。他是遇到了林源，才第一次有了一个强烈的自我萌发的意愿，那就是考南江大学，因为林源说他在江大等他。他也是那天在科室门口见到了林源，才在高三多少个日夜梦里幡然醒悟，他喜欢的其实是同性，他喜欢林源。

“但我不是啊，我就一直把他当好哥们好朋友，就比如一群人去唱k，我坐在他旁边，很自然地搂他的肩，我看他又低头又脸红的，还会逗他让他坐我腿上。大家也起哄，但会起哄的其实也都是像我这样的直男。我第一次确定地知道他对我有别的意思，是有一回，一个女同学让我教她游泳。那姑娘也是学生会的，我们关系挺不错，在岸上指导一下动作也很正常。但我们俩一起下浅水区没几分钟，宋渠就从深水区上岸进淋浴室了。我又恰好碰到另一个认识的游泳比较好的女生，就把我同学托给她，也上岸进浴室。我们学校游泳馆里的浴室是没隔间的，那天又太早，所以我进去的时候，澡堂里只有我们两个。”

我和林源正在巴黎的一家中餐厅里。这是我们在巴黎的第三天，也就是五年后的4月15号。林源说完上面那段话后，我们点的菜也上齐了。林源没有买关子，他吃得很慢，边吃边继续告诉我，那天都发生了什么。

“以前洗澡的时候人也多，我就没留意。但那天我站在他旁边的淋浴头下面，他还是侧对着我，不给我看正面。我就去逗他，他内敛话少嘛，我平时就特别喜欢逗他，他要是被逗笑了，我也跟着开心。我那天就勾他肩，他躲开，澡也不洗了，直接擦身子，我就笑，跟着他一起到换衣服的地方，我说你这么早就不游了，肯定有什么事不开心，哥来陪陪你，他都穿好了，才赌气地跟我说，他没什么好陪的，让我快去陪那个女同学。”

时至今日林源想起那一幕，跟我说：“他赌气的样子真可爱。”

“那之后我们有三天没联系，我也想了三天，最后觉得如果是宋渠，那我应该是能接受的。第三天晚上我打电话约他去游泳，就是想告诉他我的想法和决定，结果没想到一通电话过去，他正在准备自杀。”

“原来是这样，”我说，“他在微博里写过好几次内疚，觉得你被道德绑架了，你选择和他在一起，更多是因为怕他再自杀，原来你一开始就准备告白啊。”  
“我也跟他解释过很多次，我跟他在一起肯定有责任感在，肯定不会对他不管不顾。但是他……他甚至会觉得自己是不值得爱的，他明明优秀到不需要别人刻意地去称赞他优秀，他低落沮丧的时候还是会一个劲地否定自己。”  
“可他明明那么可爱。”林源说着，拿出那个旧手机，给我看另一段聊天记录的截图。那是五年前的二月，北京时间的早上八点林源跟宋渠说早上好，宋渠也马上回，早上好。

林源：你怎么还不睡！你那边都两点了，早知道我昨天就不告诉你我那些不开心的事了，害得你睡不着。  
宋渠：没事呀没事呀，小店正好开张呢，都八点了，要开始赚钱了！

随后宋渠给林源发了一张截图，上面有5*10的红气球，他问林源要不要玩打气球，一次五元，可以打八个气球。

林源：好啊，5元。  
宋渠：不行不行！你要给真钱！你快给我发红包！

林源就给宋渠发了个红包，然后半信半疑地选了八个气球，在上面打叉。宋渠让林源等等，他要去气球背后看看都中了什么奖，然后再发过来的那张图里，没中是“气”，小额奖金是“钞票”，大额是“钱袋子”，还有一个是“礼盒”。

宋渠：这位客人的手气真好！奖金总共中了520！请留下您的支付宝微信账号，小店这就给您转账。  
林源：不是吧，我只给你五块钱，你给我520，太亏了吧。  
宋渠：但这还只是奖金呀，您还打中了一个“礼盒”，快打开看看呀！

林源：好的，我打开了“蝴蝶结”

宋渠：呀！里面有一只宋渠！

“你要是不给我看，我都不敢想象，他跟你聊天的时候是这样，”我说，“就像个孩子。”  
林源说：“他本来就是孩子啊。”

 

14  
那段聊天记录并没有结束，宋渠给林源发了好几个“警察”：城管来啦！小店要先跑路了！这位客人您一定要收好凭证，六月份的时候凭打气球的记录来认领一只宋渠。  
林源：（大白熊跑路表情包）那我来追你啊。  
宋渠：小店不跑了不跑了，原来那两个“警察”也想玩呀。

宋渠：你开心一点了吗？  
林源：没领到一只宋渠，不开心。  
宋渠：（小纠结）  
林源：开心啦，真的。谢谢你熬夜哄我开心。  
宋渠：这有什么，你都多少天一两点才睡了，你更辛苦啊。  
林源：那你六月几号回来啊，我还要再等三个多月才能见到你啊。  
宋渠：等我去了荷兰和希腊就回来，嘻嘻，我先帮你看看，然后我们以后一起来。

“他这个小店一点也不诚信经营，不仅跑路了，还把我的一只宋渠拐走了。”林源放下了筷子，没能吃完那碗宋渠发过朋友圈的扬州炒饭。从四月份的那次旅行开始，宋渠就每天都发朋友圈，这个频率对他来说是出离频繁的，因为在2019年的4月份之前，他可能一个月都不会在社交软件上更新动态，林源那时候已经被他删了，但也三天两头地通过共同的好友看他记录的流水账。我之后有问过宋渠的朋友，他们一个个的，都以为宋渠突然变外向了，想社交了，还有说他懂人情世故了，挺好的。只有林源跟我说，他当时就看出来了，宋渠其实是在努力地自救。

“他在想尽一切办法把自己暴露出去，这样就能跟外界有更多的联系，一走了之的话就更麻烦。他真的是很怕麻烦别人的性子，他……”我们一起沿着瑟涅河很慢地走，林源跟我说，他在2018年就去过拉脱维亚。

“2018年的十一月，他也有半个月的时间这么把自己暴露出去，我和他聊的时候也能感受出来他很焦虑和沮丧，就匆匆办了签证飞过去。他不适应欧洲学校寝室里的浴室是男女共用的，所以在外面租了房子，这您也知道，而我找过去的时候，我要是再迟那么一点点，他也没了。”  
“他那次是真烧炭了，”林源匆匆地一笑，“我直接把门撞开的，还赔了房东五十欧。”

“我知道的，我在他微博上看到过。”我说，“那时候他在欧洲也有三个月了，他每次和我视频聊天，还是会旁敲侧击地提到你，我就他一个儿子啊，他要是没那么喜欢你，也不会这么迫切地想要我们接受你。他痛苦，我也心疼，对你们还在一起这事儿就当没看见，想有什么都等到回国再说。但他爸不能接受啊，那天直接把我手机夺过去，骂得特别难听。”

我没有告诉林源我前夫都骂了什么，但他现在也是知道宋渠微博的，可以看到宋渠记录下了那天的争执，他父亲说他心理不健康，是要判鸡奸罪的。宋渠反驳说同性恋早就不是精神疾病了，他父亲也气疯了，指着窗外，说他别是欧洲呆久了，就忘了自己到底是哪里人。

“你敢不敢去大街上问问，跟他们说你是同性恋，你看别人怎么说你，你看他们会不会骂你是变态！”  
“那你呢！？”宋渠压抑到流不出一滴泪，“你也觉得我是变态？”  
“你是我父亲，你也觉得我有病，是变态？”

他问他的父亲，同样也是问他父亲指着的窗外：“为什么大家、小家，都容不下我一个宋渠，”他攥着胸口的衣服，“就因为我是同性恋？”

他匆匆挂掉了电话，之后有半个月没和我们联系，但我看到他的朋友圈一直在更新，虽然担心，但也没有去打扰。不知道从什么时候开始，我作为母亲，在宋渠面前是有点忐忑的。我不像他考得上大学，还能去国外读书，最重要的是他还那么年轻，想法和我们这代人真的不一样。我们这一代人哪一个不是结婚生子的，他说他是同性恋，以后不会结婚，跟个男人在一起肯定也没有小孩，我们当时真的接受不了，这个传统观念根深蒂固的社会也接受不了。

“所以他十一月份想自杀，是因为他父亲的话？”我问林源。  
“算是一部分吧，但更多是因为那年年末又出了些污名化同性恋的政策，他视角又是从墙外往墙内看的，所以更绝望了。”

林源说，“宋渠并不是个会把希望寄托给未来的人，这您认同吗？”  
我点头：“这个我也很早就发现了。他说过他不知道在未来的是美好生活还是悲惨世界，所以他选择活在当下，我以前还觉得他要是这样想，还挺行动派的。”  
“是啊，但十一月那个‘当下’发生的一切都在打击他，他又是一个人，难免就冲动了。”  
我问：“你觉得他那次是冲动？”  
“他清醒过来后和我说，他最后一眼看到我，他就后悔了。”林源说，“他那时候还有值得留恋的人和物。后来我在拉脱维亚待了半个月，就天天陪着他，有一天晚上我醒来发现他不在身边，以为他出走了，就急急忙忙跑出卧室。然后我看到他蹲在厨房的垃圾桶前往嘴里塞蛋糕，吃得狼狈，哭得也狼狈。他情绪很低落，悲观的念头一个接一个地冒出来，但他还是拼命地吃甜食，他不相信未来，他就努力地活过这一秒迎接下一秒。就算是在他自杀成功的两个月里，他也在按时吃药，和心理咨询师定期视频，他还住回了原来的寝室，和室友每天都有交流，强迫自己去社交。他也跟我断了联系，我们的分手其实更像是个冷静期，他先提的，因为他觉得我付出太多，他实在是无以为报。但他都还没开始报答，或者说把我追回来就和我断的一干二净，这正说明他的求生意识很强，非常强。他宁可暂时地辜负我，他也不想受负罪感折磨，他不是很想很想活下去，他不会这么做。”

“他真的很坚强。”林源停下了脚步，说到肩膀都微微耸动，“他把能做的都做了，他从4月15号撑到了五月底回国，还见了你们一面。他也是真的很想解脱。他……他很怕疼的，游泳的时候不小心撞到水线，他都要上岸揉一揉被撞的地方。他那么怕疼，那么怕……他是真的不想活了，他最后选割腕，他还是死在水里……”

我抱住泣不成声的林源，像母亲拥抱儿子一样抱着他。林源也瘦了，比我一年前在那家心理咨询诊所的等候室里遇到他时还要瘦。他说我儿子很坚强，把能做的都做了，最后还是选了自杀。他又何尝不是呢，他和我儿子要不是同个性别，他们要是光明正大的在瑟涅河畔上手牵着手，他们该是多令人羡艳的一对啊。

“孩子……”我也在哭，声音模糊地我自己都听不清是“孩子”还是“儿子”。

“我们到圣母院了，”我跟他说，“五年前宋渠看过的巴黎圣母院，我们也来了。”

我帮他擦眼泪，然后指着那间教堂。我们所处的地理位置很好，可以看到它的全貌，如果我们是在五年前的今天来的，我们还能看到它的哥特式塔尖。

但我们现在只能看到包围着它的脚手架，已经过去五年了，圣母院那标志性的塔尖也还没有完成重建。那是屹立已经快一千年的历史古迹，那古迹因为五年前的一场大火缺席了在现在和未来的屹立。

那一场大火也被那天在巴黎的宋渠亲眼目睹，那火光印在他眼里，烧到他心里。

他最后一条微博也停留在了2019年的4月15日。他没有发任何图片，只是扪心自问，如果巴黎圣母院的塔尖都能在你眼前轰然倒塌，那还有什么可以永恒不朽。

他那一年二十一岁，他给不出答案，他原本就不寄希望于未来，他从那一刻起也无法相信当下。二十一岁的宋渠在塔尖倒下的那一刻其实就已经死去了，所以即便他求生欲再强，做了再多的努力，当鲜血散开模糊他的视线，他最后一眼就算能再看到林源，他也不会有丝毫的后悔。

他把自己浸到水里，像一个年轻的殉道者没有丝毫地挣扎。

他离开得心甘情愿，他解脱得如愿以偿。

15

我是一个母亲，一个只有宋渠一个儿子的母亲。所以宋渠自杀后有很长一段时间我都不能接受，我的儿子真的自杀了，我的儿子确实没了。  
我们没有办葬礼，一是实在有心无力，二是别人问起来我儿子是怎么死的，我说不出口他是自杀。宋渠死后我生意也做不下去了，天天在八栋空空荡荡的房子里以泪洗面，久而久之我就能看见宋渠，我那永远停留在二十一岁的宋渠。我牵着他的手啊，天天在房子的走廊里逛，我说你看，妈妈给你挣了八栋哦！你以后就不用像妈妈那么辛苦，你只要收收房租就好了。  
我跟他说，妈妈别的都不求，妈妈只要你活着。

可是我回头，我的宋渠又没了。

我就这样恍恍惚惚地过了一天又一天，我丈夫都重新投入工作了，我还是被困在宋渠的二十一岁里。直到有一天，一个我并不认识的人来找宋渠。他说他曾去过拉脱维亚旅游，我儿子是他当时的导游。

他说他叫陈亦心。

他是个一看就很温柔，值得相信的人，所以没聊几句，我就告诉他宋渠自杀了。他很震惊，很惋惜，也很平静。我就问他还记得宋渠多少，可不可以告诉我，他就告诉他们在波罗的海上的对话，以及那本《到灯塔去》。

“那本书里提到一个问题，就是自我能否有可能逃避流失不息的时间的魔掌，不顾死亡的威胁而长存不朽，作者弗吉尼亚伍尔芙给出的答案是爱，爱战胜了死。宋渠说，他看到那句话的时候正和林源一起上马原课，林源也看到了那句话，并且在爱前面加上自己的名字。”  
“我是不是做错了？”我问陈亦心，“如果我没有反对他们，就让他们在一起，我儿子是不是就能活下去？”  
陈亦心也给不出答案：“伍尔芙的丈夫也很爱她，但她最后也自杀了。和宋渠一样，死在水里。”

“请节哀，”陈亦心最后对我说，“我想宋渠现在在另一个世界，一定是高高兴兴的，请您相信他一定是解脱了。”

陈亦心离开前给我留了联系方式，说不管有什么事都可以找他。我很谢谢他，我想我的宋渠真好，所以遇到的也都是好人，他怕麻烦人的性子其实随我，我也不想欠人家，所以也从未联系过陈亦心。不过他的到来和离开确实也让我做出了改变，我既然还活着，就得有目标。我也给自己定个小目标，就是先弄清楚，我儿子到底为什么自杀。

起先我以为他是无法认同自己的身份，但这个世界上有千千万万个同性恋，这个国家也有千千万万个同性恋，为什么就我儿子自杀了。而且他还有个一心一意爱他的林源，他就算不相信我是爱他的，也该相信林源。

于是我也去读那个伍尔芙的书，宋渠死后我看了很多他看过的书，我知道已经迟了，但我还是尝试着通过阅读去了解他。我也去看伍尔芙的传记和电影，看到她最后沿着河慢慢地走，从容地把石头放进口袋，然后不回头地踏入河水中。我听过一种说法，说是这个作者其实是会游泳的，她之所以选择投河，是因为人就是从水里走出来的，她要回到那里。

我把这些看过的听过的，以及自己想到的都告诉了心理咨询师。我们每个星期都会交流两次，她帮我一起分析，同样也是解开我的心结。我说我的宋渠游泳也很好的，他最后死在浴缸里，他肯定也是想回到生命最开始的地方。

“但他为什么要死呢？他为什么就这么想不开？”我那时候还是无法正视这个事实，“他那么想和林源在一起，他得活着，才能和爱的人在一起啊。”  
“或许他不想了呢？”那个咨询师跟我说，“伍尔芙自杀未遂过不少次，每一次被救回来，她的丈夫都会耗费更多的精力来照顾她。她最后一次自杀前给丈夫留了字条，她说她没有气力再奋斗下去了，没有她，她的丈夫才能工作和正常地工作。”

“她把所有的幸福都归功于她的丈夫，所以她不想再糟蹋他的生命了。尽管爱他的人肯定不视为他付出的一切为糟践，但宋渠真的不想林源为了他再付出。”她一顿，对我说，“您的儿子真的很乖很懂事。”

“那我们不要和林源在一起了，”我是个自私、只希望自己的孩子能活着的母亲，我说，“肯定还有有别人值得他爱，同时也爱他的，别人的……我的……”  
“他为什么就不能再等等，他才二十一岁，他再大一点，他肯定不会就这么自杀了的……”我像往常的每一次咨询一样哭到近乎昏厥，也不知道在问谁，就是一直问：“他为什么不能再等等？”

“他肯定也尝试着等过，”那个咨询师说，“您之前提到过，您儿子很喜欢的一个作者是陀思妥耶夫斯基。”  
我点头，我其实记不住全名，但我知道他叫什么司机。  
“那位作家写过一句和伍尔芙类似的，他认为美拯救世界。”她说，“美和爱是相辅相成的，如果二十一岁的宋渠不能被爱拯救，他说不定会寄希望于美。而如果美也不能长存……”她也叹了一口气，轻飘飘地说，“他毕竟才二十一岁。”

那个咨询师对我的帮助很大，直到现在，我每个月都还会和她见面。我当时并不太懂她说的美啊爱的，但好在我就是在那之后不久找到了宋渠的微博，也知道了他眼睁睁看着圣母院的塔尖倒塌。

他寄希望于美，而美就在他触手可及之处毁灭。  
美和爱一样，都拯救不了宋渠。

我突然觉得平静。那是宋渠自杀后的第二年，我跟当时的丈夫，也就是宋渠的父亲说，你知道吗，我们儿子自杀，是因为巴黎的圣母院被火烧了。

16  
我们当时在吃饭，他一听，重重地撂下筷子，那架势让我想到他当年要赶林源出门，他当时也是那么愠怒。

他也很久没说出过宋渠的名字。

“我知道你伤心，我也就这么一个儿子，我也伤心啊我，但都两年了，两年！你还没走出来吗？你念叨他自杀都念叨两年了，还不够吗？！”  
“行，那我们就来说说他这个事儿。什么叫他自杀是因为那个什么院着火了，两年前多少人看到那个院着火了，全世界都看到那个院着火了！怎么就他一个人自杀了？！他就是太年轻，他就不想想自己的命是谁给的他就自己结束掉，他根本就是狭隘！冲动！不负责任！没有担当！”  
“他的命是他自己的，”我都要对我丈夫刮目相看了，他居然能说出那么多形容词，哪怕那是贬低自己儿子的，我又重复了一遍，然后说，“他是独立的一个人。”

“他才不是独立的，他是我们儿子，他的命是我们给的，我们！我这辈子最后悔的就是让他去欧洲，还以为多看看外面的世界挺好的，没想到外面的世界是要人命的啊。书读得多有什么用啊，书读多了，看个圣母院着火就要死要活，我要是不供他读书，让他去种地，他吃过苦，肯定不会这么想。他就是没吃过苦啊！你去问问那些种地的，巴黎圣母院着火了他们会自杀吗？不会！他一个男的，他就不能像个顶天立地的男子汉吗？男子汉会看到塔尖没了就自杀吗？不会！这两者又能有什么联系吗？这就跟我说，因为我们两结婚了，所以我们以前打工的皮革厂倒闭了一样，没有联系啊！”

“那我们离婚吧。”我跟他说，很平静。  
“……你说什么？”他惊愕地看着我，以为我在说气话。  
“离婚吧，”我依旧很冷静，“既然你觉得没有联系，那咱们也离婚吧。”  
“好！行！我早就想跟你离了，早就没感情了！”他终于把想说的说出来了，我也没有反驳。我们像很多传统的中国家庭一样，把孩子当作纽带，为了孩子，我们可以就这么凑合过一辈子。  
但现在孩子没了，我这个岁数也不可能再生，与其继续同床异梦，不如分开，他做他的阔老板，我也终于闲下来，收收房租，去读个老年大学。我的第二春在我五十岁的时候姗姗来迟，我去了国内很多地方旅游，有时候和朋友，但更多时候是一个人，我也静下心来阅读，养花，和闺蜜们开开茶会。我还是定期去见咨询师，但我们的交流越来越融洽和愉悦，当我半年都没有再提宋渠的名字，我以为我终于从儿子的死走了出来，我以为我释怀了。

直到去年十月，我在诊所的等候室里遇到了林源。见到是我，林源眼里也闪过了一丝诧异，但很快就恢复了波澜不惊。我就坐在他旁边，但我们谁都没有说一句话，好像从来都不曾认识。林源瘦了，他之前是很标准的游泳运动员的身材，所以一瘦下来就很明显。我想问问他这些年都过得怎么样，但怎么也说不出口，总觉得他要是回答过得不错，或者有了新的男女朋友，那我再说什么都很尴尬。林源也肯定感受到气氛的不对劲，所以把手伸到兜里，是想把烟盒掏出来去外面抽一根。这个动作把他的钱包带出来了，就落在我脚边，我下意识地帮他去捡，一拿起来，也看到了夹层里的那张照片。

他和宋渠的照片。

那是张拍立得，他们应该是在一个奶茶店，宋渠坐在高脚凳上，林源从后面抱住他，两人都是侧着脸看着镜头，也都在笑，我很少看到宋渠开怀到露齿地笑，但只要这么笑，他身边肯定有林源。

“阿姨我……”林源像是要解释自己为什么还留着宋渠的合照，但他也如鲠在喉，什么都说不出。那一刻我不用问，我也能明白林源为什么也来看心理咨询，我想我真的是自私，我只想着自己的孩子，却忘了林源也是那么好一个孩子。

“宋渠，给你带了礼物。”良久，我跟旁边沉默地林源说。  
“……是什么？”林源努力扯出一个笑，问我。

“硬币，”我说，“很多很多硬币。”

 

后来我告诉林源，宋渠回国后，行李都没打开就去了省会，等我做好心理建设去整理他的遗物，也是大半年以后了。他其实给我们带了不少特产，行李箱角落里还有一个红色的丝绒袋，里面沉甸甸的全是硬币，我打开，里面有张小纸条，写着给林源。

我当然没有给，人都是触景生情的，我并不想见林源，我怕一见到他就想到往事种种，我好不容易才看开，我没有勇气再回头。

但现在我和林源就在巴黎，我们又个买了一个冰淇淋，林源每次收到硬币都会翻到背面看看。欧元区的货币虽可以流通，但各国家硬币背后的图案都各有不同，林源正巧收到个很不一样的一欧元，给我看背面的图案，说别国的货币流通到巴黎了。  
“所以宋渠给你带的那一袋硬币，都是不一样的？”我问。  
“也有重复，所以那个钱袋子很沉，那里面连马其它和塞浦路斯的都有，也不知道他是怎么找到的。”林源把自己兜里的欧元硬币全掏出来，一个个翻过去，跟我说鹰是德国的，人头是比利时的，生命树是法国的。这些硬币那个钱袋子里当然有，只因为林源在他出国前随口说了句搜集硬币挺有趣，宋渠就在一年的时间里找到了21个国家总共187枚硬币，全都送给林源。  
那原本应该是个惊喜，那原本应该由他亲自送给林源。

“他很少对我直白地说喜欢和爱，”林源将那些硬币重新放回口袋，“但我从没怀疑过，他对我的感情就是喜欢和爱。”

 

17

“我们应该昨天来，”站在埃菲尔铁塔下，林源看着被雾气挡住的塔尖，很遗憾地这么和我说。这是我们在巴黎的最后一天，明天一早我们就会飞去意大利，去宋渠最喜欢的欧洲国家。

我们沿着铁塔外围找入口，走着走着，我给林源放五年前，我发给宋渠的语音。因为我的手写速度很慢，我和他聊天基本上都是发语音，说的也是方言。我放了一遍，就还给林源翻译一遍，说我真的没什么文化，五年前直到他回国，我都只记得住他在的国家叫拉脱维亚，记不住他在的城市叫里加。他跟我说他去巴黎玩，我让他一定要多拍那个很有名的金字塔。

“妈妈到金字塔啦！”我给宋渠发语音。我知道宋渠再也不会纠正我，那不是金字塔，那是埃菲尔铁塔。但我还是笑着，很开心地跟他说，“妈妈就要到你来过的金字塔下面啦！”

我们很快找到铁塔的入口，进去后那一圈有三三两两的黑人，手上套着很多铁塔的钥匙扣，跟我们说你好，问我们买不买。我跟林源说这个是made in Yiwu，不要买，喜欢的话阿姨下次去义乌都给你带，这里一欧只能买一个，义乌一块钱买一打。  
“诶呀，说到这个我就想到他18年10月去罗马，车站旁边全是中国人开的批发店。那些衣服啊鞋啊大小纪念品啊，都是中国制造的。宋渠给我发视频，说听方言口音像潮汕和温州的，我看到也有卖皮带和皮鞋的，就让宋渠去打探打探，看看他们都卖什么款式。宋渠说他们门上写着no photo，他好紧张，但还是偷偷拍了好几张给我看。他当时从店里跑出来啊，咯咯咯地止不住笑，跟我说，妈妈，我这样好像间谍哦。”  
“他在意大利那几天是真的开心，跟我说他已经站在西班牙阶梯上吃了五六个冰淇淋了，他问我为什么还不出现。”林源也笑，说，“《罗马假日》我们是一起看的。”

“那我们早点回去休息吧。”我说，“这两天行李都是你拿的，包都是你提的，拍照也是你拍，阿姨自拍杆都没拿出来过，你真的是太辛苦了，我们今天早点睡。”  
“那我帮您拍几张和铁塔的合影？”林源说，“来都来了，就不要留遗憾。”

“嗯。”我把手机给他，站在铁塔下面，摆出我这个年纪的人拍照的常用姿势，林源也蹲着，镜头稍稍往上仰，把我的身高拉长。拍着拍着他还会换角度，突然地他很开怀地一笑，跟我说，阿姨！快往后看！

我于是扭过头，那一刻我也惊讶地说不出话，因为我身后的铁塔在发光。

 

铁塔本来就是亮的，塔身散发着黄光，在雾气里像另一个巨大的月亮。  
但现在整个铁塔外圈都间歇地闪烁着白色的小灯，像镶嵌着无数颗硕大的钻石，在黑夜和雾气中璀璨耀眼。

“哇！”我仰着头看着那灯光，被铁塔的美丽震撼到了，也是那一刻，我看着几百米高直入云霄的铁塔，我想我一个人，真的太渺小了。  
但我今天不是一个人，我是跟林源一起来的。我们都是爱宋渠的人。

去年年底知道林源也在看心理咨询后，我就很介意他的负面情绪是因我儿子而起，不然也不会在年初提议一起去宋渠游玩过的国家看看，算是一个迟来的正式的告别。我那时候也看过不少自杀相关的社科类书籍了，国内外都有一种很普遍的说法，认为一个人的自杀是为了惩罚和伤害另一个人。但我知道宋渠不是，他爱我们不比我们爱他少，如果他还有别的路可以选，他绝对会活下去。

“林源！”我拿出了自拍杆，招呼林源过来，趁着铁塔还在亮，我想和他合影。

“我们明天要高高兴兴地去意大利！”我对站到自己身边，比我高一个头的林源说，“我们要为他高兴！”

 

“对！我们要为他高兴！”林源也喊了出来，我们笑着，合了这些天来第一张只有我们两的照片。  
我想宋渠肯定也很乐意看到这一幕，他也肯定能在另一个世界里听到，感受到这一刻，我和林源站在他曾经站过的地方，我们都好好活着，都依然爱他，为他高兴。

 

18  
之后我们在意大利待了足足一个星期。先是罗马，然后是佛罗伦萨，那里有宋渠最喜欢的乌菲兹美术馆，我也终于看到了那幅《维纳斯的诞生》，并且还是觉得卢浮宫的维纳斯更美。但波提切利的《春》是真的美啊。那幅画的色调其实有点暗淡，于是美术馆就在镶嵌它的那面墙上安上灯光，那幅画又是挂在一个展厅的正中间，我从门口走近，看着画上的细节越来越清晰，我觉得画面最上方那个小天使的箭射到了我心口。

我在那幅画前站了很久，也拍了很多张，我问林源，为什么她们看上去都不苗条，肚子都突出来，林源想了想，说有研究学者分析过，波提切利这幅画里的都是孕妇。

“啊？原来女神也会怀孕变胖啊。”我的声音并不大，但美术馆里的中国人很多，听我这么一讲，有一个很年轻的姑娘就笑，跟我说：“阿姨，没人规定女人不能变胖啊，文艺复兴的时候没有，现在都2024年了，更没有。”

是啊，都过去五年了，也只有我这种五十多岁的老人家才会对身材的走样还一惊一乍，这五年发生了很多事，有一些改变让我高兴之余又生出难过，因为宋渠肯定想看到的，但他看不到了。比如现在，我们坐在乌菲兹美术馆二楼的休息走廊里，我们面前正在播放的录像也不再是五年前的《illusion》。那两段视频宋渠都录给我看过，我那时候还没开始学英语呢，就觉得这个美术馆肯定很喜欢中国游客，还专门在标题下面打上中文——幻想。那个短片拍的是很多人在佛罗伦萨拍照，给别人拍，给自己拍，给酒店拍，最后镜头对准一个中国女生的iPhone手机，她对着镜头往上翻相册，定位在佛罗伦萨的照片有几百张。  
这个画面结束后屏幕只剩下一排字——everywhere but nowhere。

随后屏幕再次亮起，镜头对准在车来人往的街道上坐着的黑头发黑眼睛的男孩，他正低着头看手机，手指在屏幕上敲击，直到影像结束，他都没有抬起头。

我想这就是艺术了，因为我看得似懂非懂，我就问宋渠这两段录像什么意思，他说导演想表达的是现在的人出来旅游，他们不再是只用眼去看，而是通过手机和相机。  
“这很正常啊，”我对他说，“现在谁出去旅游不拍照呀，妈妈出去旅游，肯定也是要不停地拍拍拍呀。”  
“是啊，”宋渠当时说，“谁出去旅游都会拍照，但那个导演为什么就只拍中国人在不停地拍拍拍呢？”

“那段录像他也录给我看了，”坐在我旁边的林源跟我说，我当时也发现入镜的绝大多数都是亚洲人，尤其是最后那个看手机的男孩也是亚洲面孔，我就觉得这个导演的一些潜台词就很微妙。我就问他是不是觉得被歧视了，宋渠说没有，他只是觉得无奈。”

当时的宋渠说：“就比如那两个搂着肩拍照的男孩和女孩。他们应该是情侣，可能刚结婚，来欧洲度蜜月，身后就是美丽的国内见不到的百花大教堂，他们想让美见证爱，所以拍照留念，这不是再合情合理不过的吗？再比如那个比yeah的看起来四十多岁的叔叔，他很瘦，我爸也那么瘦，为什么瘦？因为工作辛苦啊，好不容易出来看一看，一辈子也只可能看着一次，比个yeah拍张照，我看着都为他高兴。那个拿自拍杆凹造型找角度的姑娘知道自己被拍了吗？知道自己的各种侧着脸找角度的片段被一遍遍播放，让看到的其他人都会心一笑吗？她就是想美美的，她做错了吗？她如果是白皮肤高鼻梁，她会被笑吗？”

宋渠说：“不会。”

宋渠说：“她会被笑，是因为她的脸皮肤是黄的，她的是圆的，她的眼睛是纤长的，她会被笑，是因为她长得像中国人，她可能就是中国人。”

2018年10月的宋渠二十岁，他并不觉得自己的肤色和生长的地方被歧视，因为这些就是真实发生的，这些就是中国人喜欢做的。  
但他还是不能理解，他不知道该问谁，但他真的很想问，为什么中国成为世界第二大经济体都八年了，为什么当中国人去世界各地旅游，当全世界都知道中国人有钱，想挣中国人的钱，我们拍拍照录录像，就会有人解读出我们去everywhere都是走马观花，实际上还是沉溺于illusion里，到头来去了nowhere。

“我们什么时候才能不被误解。”宋渠问，“我什么时候能不被误解。”

“他要是还活着该多好啊，他就能看到这段录像因为几年前一群留学生的质疑而引起了舆论轰动，从而被美术馆撤了下来了，新换上的纪录片也是拍照，主人公也大多是亚洲面孔，只是变成我们开开心心地拍照，不是因为走马观花，而是为了留下美好回忆。”我在林源耳边做说悄悄话的动作，“他们还是舍不得中国人的钱。”

林源微微一笑，说：“也是因为我们繁荣的不止是经济，我们走出国门，也越来越有底气和文化自信。”

“2023年终究是比2019年好的，”林源说，“并且会越来越好。”

“我们也一定会有文艺复兴一般的黄金时代。”他说，“我们帮宋渠见证，那样美好的未来一定会到来。”

“肯定会啊，我回国后，还要去参加lgbt父母之家的联谊会呢。我的宋渠虽然离开了，但那些跟他岁数相仿的都会跟我说，阿姨，你就把我们当你的孩子。”我笑着，心里很满足，我说：“我现在有很多孩子。”

“那我也能去那个联谊会吗？”林源问我。  
“当然啊，我们当然欢迎异性恋，不管是喜欢同性还是异性，还是跨性，你们，我们，都是一样的人啊。”  
“我……”林源没有说完，沉默了一会儿，然后点头，说“好”。

“明天就是欧洲之旅的最后一站了，我们终于要去离宋渠最近的地方了。”他说，“我们终于要去拉脱维亚。”  
“我还以为我会哭着去。”我其实是在笑。不过我们之所以不把拉脱维亚放在第一站，确实是怕情绪的冲击太大，受不了。

“谢谢你，”我对林源说，“没有你，阿姨不会来欧洲。”  
“这是我应该做的，”林源俏皮地冲我一笑，说：“我也算是您的孩子啊。”

 

19

四月是欧洲的旅游旺季，但拉脱维亚并没有其他国家的人潮涌动，我们也难得清闲，就坐在老城的一个咖啡厅里，等待开往尤尔马拉的火车进站。这里除了年轻人，会说英语的很少，我就挺紧张，深怕一不留神就把林源跟丢了，那我真是叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。  
所以我也不会主动要去什么地方，除了教堂。从老城到火车站到路上我又看到一个教堂，见时间还比较充沛，就让林源等等，我想进去看看。

“但这是东正教的教堂，”林源指着教堂的洋葱顶，“不是您在意大利去的天主教。”  
“都一样。”我说。我其实是分不清基督教耶稣教东正教的，我只是见到教堂了，就都想进去。

“我以为您信教。”林源跟我一起进去。  
我笑着摇了摇头。宋渠自杀前，我其实连神佛都不信，我现在每个月都会去寺庙住上几天，吃斋念佛为他祈福。我想给他积攒更多的福气，所以这十几天在欧洲，我只要路过教堂都会进去拜一拜，学着他们画十字，然后给宋渠点上一根蜡烛。

这是我在欧洲进的第十九个教堂，我像之前一样投下硬币，点上第十九根蜡烛。我在心里默念，我希望真的有天堂，希望我的宋渠在天堂里过得幸福快乐。

我们抵达尤尔马拉的时间是下午三点。那是拉脱维亚的海滨城市，但人流量完全不能和巴萨罗那的海边相提并论，更别提和国内比。这里的物价也很便宜，我们坐在休息区也没有交多少钱。林源给我讲宋渠的那些古灵精怪的理论，也讲到“菠萝的海”。

“那我们眼前的就是菠萝的海吗？”我问，没有说“di”，而是“de”。  
林源就说：“这其实是里加湾，得往外游，往很外面游，才是波罗的海。”  
“那你要有游泳吗？”我问林源，“在巴塞罗那你没游，你现在都到菠萝的海了，总该游野泳了吧。”  
他很不好意思地笑：“我已经好几年没下过水了，不管是游泳馆还是河边海边，我都没去过。”

从没能把宋渠从水里救出来之后，就再也没去过了。

林源说：“我都怀疑自己从那之后恐水。”

“你应该去，”我对他说，同时推他的后背，“宋渠以前可喜欢和我念叨，说你游泳可帅了，什么泳姿都会，那什么……什么蝶泳，他说你蝶泳特别好，每次出水，看台上的女同学都激动的不得了。”  
“哪有那么夸张，”林源也被我逗笑了。

随后他的笑收了收，问：“他真的这么说过？”  
我没回答，而是继续推他，鼓励他：“去吧。”

去宋渠向往的那片海，去和他说你好，也和他说再见。

林源同意了，他本来就是穿着沙滩裤来的，也带了换洗的衣物。  
“阿姨不会游泳，”我说，“阿姨就在岸上看着你，这次换阿姨给你拍照！”

“那您也帮我看着衣服，林源脱了上衣和鞋，整齐地放在我旁边，我原本要催着他快往海里去的，我看到了他的后背，没拿相机的手紧紧拽住他的手臂。

我瞪大着眼看着他，觉得自己心跳都要停了。都不知道过了多久，我才抖着声音问他：“疼吗？”  
“宋渠那时候肯定也很疼，”他对我说，“我记得我答应过他，我会陪着他，努力去感同身受。”

他说，他说话算话。

我松开了手，他也慢慢地，背着我走向海岸与沙滩的交接处。林源的身材真的很好，天生的宽肩窄腰手长脚长，要是一直练游泳，说不定真会登上领奖台拿到荣誉和奖项，他的人生如果真是这样，他就不会遇到宋渠，他是游泳运动员，他是不能有纹身的。

但这个世界上没有如果。

就像那么大面积的纹身也不可能洗掉。

我看着林源越走越远，但他一整个后背的纹身却在我眼前越来越清晰。那就像是一幅水墨画，从中间往下是一块大面积的方形池塘，水面平静又清澈，不仅将将两旁的树和凉亭清清楚楚倒映下来，那池塘上方的光啊影的，也全都在水中濯濯生辉。  
那个凉亭里像是有两个人，随着林源的动作，那两个少年在我眼前也动了起来，其中一个跳出了那幅画活了过来，捧起海水往林源身上泼。林源没能躲开，抹了把脸，也往他身上泼水。

他们的肢体很快就触碰到一起，也不知道是谁没站稳倒到了海浪里，另一个去扶，摔倒的那一个反而一用力，让他也猝不及防地抢了口水。

而等他们一起浮出水面继续玩闹，我看着林源和宋渠恣意的笑，我也跟着拢不上嘴。

我仿佛看到宋渠第一次跟我提到林源这个人时的情景，他期待地看着我，说，妈妈妈妈，我遇到了一个很有缘分的人。

什么缘分啊，我问他，看着他举高到头顶的手掌张开，看着阳光从他的指缝泻进来，看着他笑得羞涩又憧憬。

一首诗，他让我猜，跟我说，他们的名字刚好能凑成一首我肯定知道的诗。

但我那时候太忙了，根本没时间关心他，更别提静下心来猜诗歌哑谜。他当然没怪我，也没有告诉我正确答案。

这个答案我现在知道了。

我看着正在跟林源在水里嬉戏的宋渠，我笑着，眼泪哗啦啦地掉。  
“妈妈知道了，”我说，我知道了。

我仿佛也回到了那天，我没有低着头按计算器算账，而是放下了手头的工作，和宋渠一起，虚度时光般地抬手，让阳光也透过我的指缝照进来。

“半亩方塘一鉴开，天光云影共徘徊。”我问他，“是不是这句啊？”  
我看到他笑，摇头：“是下一句！是——”

宋渠的声音突然戛然而止，他整个人也突然消失，不管是记忆里还是眼前。我慌了，放下手机看着眼前的海，我也看不到林源。

“林源！”我喊他的名字，同时急急忙忙地往海边走。

“林源！林源你在哪儿？你别吓阿姨！”我捂了捂嘴，仓皇地踏入冰冷的海水，继续呐喊：“林源！宋渠！”

我边哭喊边往前进，迎面而来的海浪并没能阻挡我的脚步，我明明不会游泳，但我还是一直往波罗的海走去，我呛了好几口水，脚步也浮了起来，我最后歇斯底里地喊了一句：“儿子——”

儿子，妈妈来找你了！

我彻底地被海浪淹没，在水里睁开的最后一眼，我看到不少人朝我游过来。我短暂地失去了意识，在黑暗里，我看到宋渠扭过头冲我招手，然后消失变成一个亮点。

那个亮点越来越大，像一束光照进我的胸膛，我再次睁开眼，我看到担忧地围着我的外国人，也看到了跪在旁边给我做人工呼吸的林源。见我醒过来了，他停下了动作，然后去擦掉自己脸上不知道是海水还是眼泪的水光，我帮他一起擦，我从沙滩上坐起身，揉他的脸，我说我们不能去找他。

“你不能去找他，你得答应我，你不能用这种方式去找他，”我哭到近乎晕厥，视线里也全是缺氧导致的黑点，但我一定要他答应，他得活着。  
“我也不能就这么去找他，不然……不然他在那个世界看到我们，他会、会不高兴的。”我紧紧地抱着他，一如他紧紧地抱着我。

“我们都得活着。”我把脸上的水和泪都抹掉，看着林源的后背，抖着手触摸那个凉亭，坚定地重复道，“我们都得活着。”

“好，”林源答应了，他是那么说话算话的一个人，他给出了承诺，他就不会反悔。

我们依旧离海水很近，几个猛浪会拍打到我们的腿脚，但我们都没有挪动，哪怕情绪归于平静，我们也依旧抱着。我哭的太多了，眼皮也沉，抬头想看看波罗的海的太阳都睁不开眼。

而当我终于能眯着眼，我从未见过如此耀眼的光，宋渠在阳光里冲我笑，从后面搂住我的脖子，悄悄地跟我说，应该是后一句。

是问渠那得清如许，为有源头活水来。

我知道那是我最后一次看到宋渠了，我在那片光里没有哭，只是握住他的双手，扭过头在他的脸颊上亲了一口。宋渠也知道他不会再见到我了，他也亲了我一口，很不好意思地笑，说：“妈妈，我爱你。”

我揉着他的头发，额头抵着他的额头，哪怕知道他就要消失了，我也没有遗憾地闭上了眼。

 

我也爱你。我对他说。

我们都会好好活着，而只要还活着，我们都爱你——

始终如一。


End file.
